A Monster's Love
by OxAnimeFreakxo
Summary: Sasuke comes back at Naruto's will and see's Sakura for the first time. He want's her now but will she want him back? Or does she want someone else? Sakura likes Gaara and on her new mission to Suna gets to know him better. Sakura is a good girl gone naughty and Gaara is learning to loosen up. Can she love a monster? Can a monster love? Red head or rouge, who will it be? Slight OC
1. Konoha's Cutie

Hey there guys Mimi-chan here along with an upset Uchiha...

**Hn.**

Quiet you. Anyways... here is a new story I have been working on i have been working on others but they all are horrible so here you go also I was thinking about making a Macklemore songfic (LOVE HIM) Ok Sasuke say whats on the card...

**Mimi-chan doesn't own Naruto... but if she did Sakura would make me little Uchihas and the council would be dead and so would Itatchi *insert evil laugh***

0.o Ok then... hey... wait... I DIDN'T WRITE THAT! COME HERE!

**AHHHHHhhh!**

When I get my hands on you...!

**Ughh Read and *pant* Review guys... AHHHH**

* * *

**A Monster's Love**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was eighteen years old. She had bubblegum-pink hair and emerald eyes. She had a perfect figure that had the guys drooling and the girls fuming with jealousy. She always wore a red shirt with the Haruno emblem on it and short black shorts. (Think volleyball shorts) She was very strong and smart in the medical field. She had surpassed her mentor Tsunade, the Hokage, almost three years ago. Everyone she met fell in love with her on sight. They loved her and her innocence, but when she went out of town... well let's just say what they don't know won't hurt 'em.

Sakura was sent on a three-year long mission to Suna to study plants and medicine. She didn't mind that she was leaving Konoha, because all her other friends, including Naruto, are all on five-year, S-ranked, missions. She had other friends to spend three years with. Her friends in Suna. Gaara, the Kazekage, Temari, Gaara's sister and Shika-kun's girlfriend, and Kankuro, Gaara's brother. She couldn't wait to get there, although the heat was unbearable. she loved clubbing with Temari. Their favorite thing to scream while drunk was 'What happens in Suna stays in Suna, baby'

The day after Sakura arrives it will be Gaara's birthday. He will be nineteen, one year older than Sakura. Speaking of the arrival day, the trip was two days' time. She would arrive in Suna around eleven in the morning. This meant she had plenty of time to buy a present for Gaara, rest, and get ready for his surprise party and club, Dune. (A/N: don't judge me it was either this or a legit club that had nothing to do with the story) Temari had booked the siblings favorite band, Sandstorm, to perform. Today was the day that she was supposed to pack and rest, because she headed out at five the next morning.

**_Sakura's POV_**

I took out three my white duffle bags, with pink cherry blossoms on them, and set them on my bed. I looked at my closet and let out a long sigh, "Well, let's see what clothes is heat appropriate for this weather." I looked in my closet and took out all my wife beaters, tank tops, and thin short sleeved shirts. I folded and packed them all into the bag along with some tanks. I was going to by some more clothes when I got there since it was a two-year "mission". I walked over to my drawer and pulled out my shortest shorts and packed them all into my bag. I remembered that Temari liked to club every two-week so I walked over to my closet again, "Let's see what the back of the closet is hiding." I pulled back all my clothes to reveal my short, skimpy dresses, and elegant night gowns. I packed five night gowns since, I knew Temari would invite me to some ball that was being thrown for the Kazekage's 'official' party. In other words it was just a party for snobs to show off how ugly they looked. I then packed all my clubbing out fits with shoes and jewelry included.

Temari and I were so excited about Gaara's party and the ball. Shikamaru said he might stop by during him mission so he could be her date. Everyone in Suna had a date but me. I didn't have a date! I mean, even Kankuro the Perv had a date. Ughh what's up with being pretty when you don't have a date. It was ok though because the cute b-day boy didn't have one either. No one but Temari knows that I have a crush on Gaara. What, you were expecting Sasuke... NO I HATE THAT SELFISH, EGOTISTIC, JERK! Anyway Sasuke Uchiha was no longer in my life and I would like to keep it that way... not after what happened that night... (A/N yes it is the night he left her, no it's not just because he left her you'll find out later in the story.)

When I was done packing I changed out of my regular outfit and threw on some regular lounging clothes. Half the time the time people call me a slut because of the way I dress, but my friends always stood up for me. If you really knew me you would know I'm as innocent as the day is long (wink, wink). I threw on some paint ball looking volleyball shorts and a spaghetti strap white shirt that said I DON't CARE, I LOVE IT on the front in pink letters... yes I love Icona Pop, DEAL! Anyways, I put on some white cheer shoes and put my hair up into a pony tail with a white ribbon around it. Some people just don't understand me the way my friends do. I sometimes dress like a girl and I sometimes dress like a guy. It all depends on my mood. Sometimes I dress as the Scene Queen of Konoha ... when I'm in Suna with Temari.

I walked out the house after giving myself a once over. As I walked down the street I got a bunch of cat calls from half the male population. I just rolled my eyes as I went on my way to Ichiraku's. I was hoping to find Naruto there since I heard he finished his mission early. I never knew what it was, no one would tell me. I walked to the stall seeing a bunch of orange, black, and... and BLUE?!_ Play it cool Sakura we don't want a scene! _I told myself, because there in front of me was the world's most self-centered person and the Konoha's number one knuckle head.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" I said happily. He turned around and then hugged me, "Sakura-chan!" I laughed and hugged him back. When he released me he turned and said, "See Sakura-chan I told you. I told you I wasn't gonna fail. I brought Teme home seee!" I looked and sure enough it was the Devil himself. He looked at me with his emotionless face, and I stared back with no emotion what so ever. Every time I see him or think about him I start to cry as I think about that night, I had never gotten over it. My secret will haunt me forever.

**Be** **strong we ten times prettier than we were before and we are 100x stronger too!**

_Yeah we_ are

**So show pretty boy over hear what we are made off just a little kiss right on the cheek!**

_Really... BECAUSE I TOTALLY AGREE!_

I looked at Sasuke some more until finally I did what I knew he expected me to do. "Oh Sasuke-kun, how I've missed you so," I said practically gluing myself to his arm, "please grace me with the honor of giving you one welcome home peck please Sasuke-kun!" He rolled his eyes and said, "Still as annoying and pathetic as ever Sakura, but whatever if it will shut you up and get you off me." I tried to hold back my smirk, "Oh, Sasuke-kun it will just a little peck! Now close your eyeeeesssss" He rolled his eyes and did as was told, and when he did I laid one on him, REAL GOOD. I punched Sasuke with my famous right hook which sent him flying out of his seat and across the road. All while this was happening Naruto stood wide-eyed, "Sakura-chan what did you... how did you... what?" I looked at him then laughed as I turned my eyes back to Sasuke. He had gotten up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Am I still pathetic now Uchiha?" I asked with a triumphant smirk. He looked at me and just stared.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

_When did Sakura get strong? I was expecting her to still be weak little Sakura the one who would run up to me and kiss me at first sight. _I just stared at Sakura finally taking in her appearance.

**Dang, Sakura got HOT. I mean look at her perfect body nice legs I mean... She's a TEN.**

_Hold up WHO ARE YOU_

**I am your Inner. I say the things you won't. Like how HOT Sakura has gotten. We have got to get some of that!**

_NO NOW GET_ OUT_ OF MY HEAD. NOW!_

**Whatever you know you want some of that super creamy strawberry milkshake in front of us. *insert eyebrow wiggling here***

_No, I don't like Sakura like that now LEAVE!_

**I'll be back and yes you do like her lik ethat becaus eall you could think about was her when you left, when you came back, and everything else in between**

Well now that my Inner Sasuke has crawled back into his corner , I can finally think in peace. I threw Sakura a fierce glare, "Well, look who grew up." She still wore that stupid smirk. "Well, everyone has to sometime Uchiha," she said while crossing her arms. I have to admit I miss the Kun. "Well, that was fun, but gotta run. C'mon Naruto, let' go talk." She said while dragging Naruto to the training grounds. I sighed, how will I get to her now if she hates me? Well, time to turn on the Uchiha charm.

**_Sakura's POV_**

I took Naruto to the old training grounds. "Naruto you know Gaara's birthday is coming up," I said while trying to cover up my blush. "WHAT, NO ONE TOLD ME!" he practically shouted. "Naruto his party is in three days and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I asked. "Crap, Sakura-chan I can't. I have another mission to go on to Rain Country. Tell Gaara I said happy birthday though!" Naruto said. "I'll buy him a gift right now so you can give it to 'em. Later!" and with that he was off. "That boy…." I sighed as I walked back to my apartment. I walked in and left a note for Naruto saying put the gift on the table and stuck it to my door. I quickly took a shower with my strawberry body wash and went to bed. The next day would be so much fun. _Gaara I'll see you soon…_ and that was the last thing I remembered thinking before I fell asleep.

* * *

It ended bad and I actually wish there was a little more conversation between Sasuke and Sakura but I had to end the chapter. (got lazy)

Yeah Thats me I start writing then I get Lazy or unmotivated and stop but for you ill keep writing and making it better

trust me the chaps will get better... hopefully

Bye... Uchiha say it

** Review**


	2. Meet and Greet

Hey Guys So I've had exams this week and my lap top broke but my dad found a way to hook it up to a different computer (desktop) and still use it. So right now me and Sasuke are just chilling while I semi-study. He's moody because of this chapter. Anyway it's almost Friday which means NO MORE SCHOOL and MORE FANFICTION. So please enjoy.

Say it

**Mimi-chan doesn't own Naruto ... mummbles...**

What did you say?

**I said but if ****_I_**** did GAARA WOULD DIE**

Gasp, How DARE you say that about my cute cookie monster! *throws binder*

**Ugh gotta go guys review **

* * *

**A Monster's Love**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and alive. She couldn't wait to catch up with her friends and party. She got up out of bed and went through her drawers for some under wear. She chose a matching set of lime green zebra striped underwear. She took a shower and changed clothes. She didn't have to dress in her proper attire because it was a casual mission. Sakura wore a tank top that was ripped from the armpit to the end and tied on each side. She didn't want too much to show so she wore a halter top that stopped at her belly button. She wore denim shorts that were so short the pockets showed and cheerleading shoes.

**_Sakura's POV_**

I threw my hair up in a sexy, messy side pony tail and put a white ribbon around it. Today in my opinion I didn't look so hot, but when I walked out the door, the guys said otherwise. Tsunade told me, when traveling to Suna, look like a dumb 'rosette' lost and cute. You're probably thinking… YOU'LL GET RAPED. No. I won't. I'm a big girl, chill. I GOT THIS (George Lopez Voice). You lead them on then knock them out, simple as that. I had grabbed Naruto's gift off my kitchen table along with a granola bar. My duffle bags were thrown over my shoulder as I headed out to the gates. Guess who just soooo happen to be there… _SASUKE_.

_Of all people that baka would be here._

**Just ignore him he's not as important as he thinks**

_I don't even like him, he has some nerve just showing up thinking I still love him after he left me on a bench! And then…_

"Hey, Sakura, miss me?" The Uchiha sad with a confident smirk. I rolled my as before pushing him outta my way. "No you arse, I didn't," I said as he moved in front of me again grabbing my shoulders. He gave me a serious look, "Look Sakura I, I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving you for all the pain I caused, and for leaving you on a bench." I mean you could've caught a cold," he said trying to lighten the mood. "That's not the only thing I could've caught…" I mumbled while looking away. Then Sasuke did the unthinkable. He hugged me. "I'm sorry," He said into my hair. I shoved him away, "Apology not accepted! You don't know what happened!" I said while running away through the gates. I heard him call my name but looking at his face was all it took for me to remember that night.

I ran all the way until I reached my first rest stop. I had been so lost in thought I didn't even know I had run 20 miles. I looked around to make sure the area was safe before I sat down. I ate a granola bar and drank from my canteen. I heard rustling before I saw a ninja with white hair approach me. "Well aren't you a cute little thing," he said while grinning. I saw rows of sharp pointy teeth. "I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for Konoha so I can visit my old buddy, Sasuke Uchiha." I glared when I heard his name. "He do I know you aren't lying." He showed me Zabuza's sword and told me the story of how he was on Sasuke's old team. I looked at him before slowly nodding my head. He thanked me and asked me who I was. "I was on Sasuke's first team, Team 7. I'm Sakura Haruno." He stared at me then held out his hand, "Just call me Suigetsu!" I smiled. I gave him directions and he thanked me, "Hey maybe when you get back I can take you out sometime." I giggled and nodded. "Maybe, but just to say thank you," and with that we went our separate ways.

When I finally reached Suna I passed out in front of the gates. "So… hot…" I mumbled as I saw sand whip in front of me. I heard a deep chuckle. "Hello Sakura enjoying the weather," The Kazekage said. "I lifted my head up enough to send him a playful glare and stick my tongue out, "Gaaraaaa-kuunnnn!" I whined, "Its sooooo hoooottt!" He chuckled again before helping me up. He gave me a once over before blushing and turning his head. I looked down and blushed too. Without a word he pulled me close and his sand took us to the Kazekage tower. When we arrived I detached myself from him and stood at attention while he moved to sit at his desk. "Hello Haruno and welcome to Suna. I hope you had no trouble getting here." I nodded my head no. "Good. Well since you are a personal friend to the Kazekage and student to the Hokage you shall stay in my home." I wasn't shocked, we had been through this before, he gives me this mandatory speech and then we hang out. When he finished his speech he walked towards me and grabbed my bags. "Can't let a lady carry her bags while in a gentleman's presence, now can we?" I giggled as closed my eyes and grabbed his arm while feeling the sand swarm around us.

When I opened my eyes I was in the guest room I usually stayed in while visiting. Gaara sat my bags on my bed then said, "Good to have you back Sakura." I smiled as did he. "I let you get settled and let Tem know you're here." I nodded as he exited. I unpacked all my clothes as I felt a familiar chakra come close to my door. Suddenly, my door was thrown open by none other than, "Temari! It's so good to see you again!" Temari ran and embraced me we held each other, rocking back and forth, for a good while. "Omg, it's so good to see you I can't wait to go to the club tomorrow!" Temari said in an excitedly. "Yeah, I know right!" Suddenly I remembered something, "Oh crap, I still have to get Gaara's present." Temari looked at me with a teasing look, "Woooaahhh there tiger, we'll get him a present unless you wanna get him one that doesn't need a bow" I looked at her with wide eyes. "No, it's not like that! Let's just go shopping already," I said trying to hide my blush. I was reader than Gaara's hair. We went to the largest mall in Suna just to buy Gaara a necklace. The necklace was black rope with the Suna emblem on it with the Kanji for love in the middle.

As Temari and I parted ways back at the house I accidently ran into the one and only Gaara No Sabaku. "Gomen Gaara, I didn't see you there." He looked at me and laughed. Probably because my face was as red as a tomato. "It's ok Sakura. We should run into each other more often so I can see more of you," he said with a blush. "I never get to see you that much." I giggled, "Whatever Gaara. Ooohh by the way guess what?" He looked at me, "What?" I got into his face real close, standing on my tip-toes, and whispered huskily, "its twelve o'clock, Happy Birthday Gaara-_kun_." I walked away trying to play it cool, but once I turned the corner I high tailed it out of there! I ran into my room and jumped into bed. I slept roughly thinking about what I had done.

**_Gaara's POV_**

I stood there stunned for a minute about what Sakura had just done. _…Happy Birthday Gaara-kun_ kept replaying in my mind over and over again. A light blush covered my cheeks as I finally decided to make my way down the hall. I entered my room and went to bed. I couldn't wait to see what Sakura got me for my birthday. Because… secretly… even if it wasn't her birthday, she would still get a present too.

* * *

Ok I still don't like this chapter either... it's missing something.

Oh well can you guys give me some suggestions please. I usually am good at free handing stories but with this... I don't know

anyways im outta school and im now in HIGH SCHOOL woohoo

well anywayz hit it Uchiha

**Review**


	3. The Hospital Day 1

Ok so someone commented just because something has an s on the end doesn't mean it needs an apostrophe but they didn't say what didn't need an apostrophe so could someone please explain so I don't make that mistake again.

in my fic Matsuri and Sari are twins

anyway I working on 2 new fanfics (well its more like brainstorming) which will be sasusaku it will be dark but hey not everything can be happy right

* * *

**A Monster's Love**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning and brushed her teeth. She didn't bother putting on her work clothes yet. As she stepped out the door she collided with something hard. A chest. _Gaara's _Chest. "We have got to stop meeting like this Sakura-_chan_," He said in her ear. Sakjura shivered involuntarily. What people _think _they knew about Gaara was that

A. He likes to kill

B. He's shy/quite

C. He has quite the temper and is impatient

They didn't know that around Sakura he was a huge flirt. He did it on purpose just to tease her, but in all honesty he really did love her. Or at least he thought he did. He had never had a girlfriend before so he didn't know how to act. Sakura thought he was doing a good job, though.

**_Sakura's POV_**

I blushed under his piercing gaze. "I'll say Gaara-_kun_, good morning," I replied after I finally got myself in check.

**Get it together girl. I know we have a sexy red head in our midst but we need to keep it together**

_Yeah … Hey no impropriate thoughts ok it's just Gaara being silly!_

**Whaaatever**

My Inner did have a point. I needed to keep it together. I took a deep breath before speaking, "How did you sleep birthday boy?" Gaara chuckled as we walked down the hall to the kitchen, "Pretty good. How 'bout you Pinky?" I usually never let anyone call me Pinky… except Gaara of course. I rolled my eyes, "Ok I guess. What do you want for breakfast?" I walked over to the fridge and got out things to make breakfast. Temari expects me to make breakfast whenever I visit since I'm _such_ a good cook. I always watch Gaara as he ears to see if he likes me food. Stalker-ish I know but hey you would do the same! Gaara glanced at me as he sat down at the table, "Just some orange juice and a….hmmm… a waffle please." I smirked as I got out the waffle mix, "Sure thing birthday boy."

As I set Gaara's food in front of him Temari entered the kitchen, "Ugh, morning guys." I giggled and handed her a plate of waffles, "Here ya go Temari-chan." She nodded her head in thanks as she sat down. I got my breakfast and sat across from Gaara at the table. "Well Gaara what's on the agenda for today?" I asked before sticking a chunk of waffle into my mouth. "Today I'm going to take you by the hospital. While you're here you will be the head nurse." Gaara relied. I looked and nodded, "What about the classes I'm supposed to teach." He sipped his juice before continuing, "Oh yes, I had a class room prepared with things you might need for your class. If you require anything else just ask me, ok?" I nodded ok while smiling.

**_Normal POV_**

All while this exchange was happening Temari was silently forming a plan to get Sakura and Gaara together at the party. She was scheming so much her brain started to hurt. She was going to set everything u today while Gaara showed Sakura the hospital. She just hopped that, that trick; Matsuri wouldn't get into the way. Matsuri was always by Gaara's side and would glare at all the fan girls as they passed by. She would cling to Gaara's arm so tight she would almost cut off his circulation. Matsuri was just as much of a fan girl to Gaara as Karin was to Sasuke. … Or maybe even worse. There was also this girl named Sari who was Matsuri's best friend yet loved her Kazekage as much as Matsuri. They constantly fought with each other over him until Temari breaks it up. Aren't you supposed to get it in good with the siblings of your crush? Well Matsuri and Sari are always mumbling under their breath about Temari.

Temari went to the club while Gaara and Sakura went to the Hospital. Gaara and Sakura made their way down the street getting stared at wherever they went. Sakura dressed less like a tramp and more professional today. She wore a red silk blouse with a black suit jacket and a black pencil skirt. Her shoes were black suede round toe platform high heel pumps. She had these in nude, pink, peach, and mint to match all her work outfits. Today she was supposed to be meeting with all the older patients so she dressed as professional as possible. See, Sakura dressed to impress at work, but when she was at the club or walking down the street she always looked good yet more skin showed. Now some of her outfits made her look slutty, but that was only when it was supper hot outside. Gaara just wore his regular Kazekage robes, without the hat, and his gourd.

**_Sakura's POV_**

_Why is everyone staring at us?_

**Probably because you're soooo gorgeous. **

_Highly doubt that_

**Yeah whatever let's just hope we don't run into any fan girls today when we get to the hospital.**

_I agree_

"Well here we are. Suna Hospital." Gaara said while holding the door open for me. I thanked him with a nod and a smile. "Today I will show you around the hospital and then we will treat the older patients." Gaara said while strolling over to the front desk. The woman at the front desk was obnoxiously chewing gum and reading a magazine. Gaara cleared his throat loudly and the nurse looked up. "Um…Good morning Kazekage-sama. How may I help you today?" The woman was young. Probably a fan girl since she acknowled my presence by glaring at me. "Yes, I would like for you to gather all the staff for a meeting. Immediately," Gaara said in a stern voice. "Of course Kazekage-sama, right away!" The woman shot me one more glare before doing an all call asking for all staff to report to the lobby.

Once everyone was accounted for Gaara spoke, "Good morning everyone I have an announcement to make. This young kunoichi from Konoha right here will be with us for three years. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she will be the head nurse from now on." A young woman in the front screamed. "But, Kazekage-sama I am the head nurse why would you want a slut like her to be the head nurse, when I'm much better?" The woman attached herself to Gaara's arm, he didn't seem too happy about that. On the other hand I, I was fuming. How dare she call me a slut when she's practically throwing herself at Gaara? Before I could knock her into oblivion he spoke, "Yukata, you will not talk about your superior like that" Gaara wrenched himself from the woman's grip. So her name was Yukata. She had dark brown hair and a skinny frame. She wore a plain white shirt and khaki shorts. I rolled my eyes. "Hello everyone I hope we can all get along and we can have a nice time working toge-"

I was stopped by two squeals. "Gaara-sama!" I saw a pair of twin girls running through the hospital doors. One had short brown hair while the other had long brown hair. The little pigs ran towards Gaara, and since I was standing next to him, shoved me out the way as they clung to him. The short haired girl oinked first, "I missed you Gaara-sama. Let's go spend some time together!" then the long haired girl spoke, "Yeah c'mon Gaara-sama let's go somewhere and have a nice outing without anyone else." Both girls shot me a glare. I was on the floor with smoke probably coming out of my ears. I stood up and stalked over to the two girls. I was about to break their faces when sand held me back. "Breath and count to ten," Gaara said. He knows I have quite the temper yet he is ok with it. He says it _amuses_ him. I slowly close my eyes and take a deep breath. The girls glare at me once more before the short haired one spoke, "Gaara-sama who is that pink haired freak?" Then the long haired one joined in, "Yeah we are much stronger and prettier. Gaara-sama you are such a good friend holding her back like that before I embarrassed her." I stared at her.

_Embarrassed me!? Embarrassed me!?_

**Kick her butt she won't see it coming!**

_Oh I will!_

I act calm by taking a deep breath, "Its cool Gaara-kun. I got this" Both girls started freaking out when I said Gaara-**kun.** "Why is the pink haired whore allowed to call you Kun? Can I call you Gaara-kun?" The short haired one said. Gaara shook both girls off, "No it's either Gaara-sama or Kazekage-sama." The girls stood beside each other now. I took off my high heels and calmly placed the neatly beside each other. Gaara's eyes widened as he wrapped me in a bear hug. "Let me teach those two a lesson they will never forget. Watch them get their butts whopped by the 'pink haired freak'!" I said. Gaara chuckled while I struggled to get out of his hold. "Now everyone as you can see if you do not respect this woman you will get hurt. Now I know this is quite unprofessional, but you bring it upon yourself if you do disrespect her. She is the best medic I have ever seen and the strongest too." The girl with long hair screamed, "Gaara-sama let go of her you might get a disease!" I stopped struggling and blinked. "Gaara-sama aren't I the strongest girl you've ever seen. I'm way better than that chick," said the short haired one. "Enough Matsuri, Sari calm down. You will treat Sakura with respect since you both will be in her medic class this year." Gaara spoke with a stern voice. Both girls whined. _I have to teach those brats!? _I thought. I rolled my eyes. "Well everyone I hope we can all get along and work together in harmony now if you will please excuse us Gaara-kun has offered me a tour of the hospital." I said while tugging Gaara down he first hallway I saw, which turned out to be the Hospital wards. "The people of Suna need an attitude adjustment." I said while we walked down the hall. Gaara just chuckled and said, "Fan girls."

Gaara showed me all around the hospital. When we were done he gave me a lab coat and hospital ID card. "I'll be back at five to pick you up don't be late I hate waiting," and with that he was off. I went off to see my first patient. A 45 year old man named Hiroshi Matako. He was in battle with a rouge ninja on a mission when he was stabbed with a katana in the shoulder. I walked through the door to see him sitting up watching TV. "Good afternoon, I am head nurse, Sakura Haruno." I said checking over his chart. "Good afternoon. I hope you are not a fan girl like the last head nurse. I couldn't stand her." I chuckled, "No I am not. I almost knocked her head off today if it wasn't for Gaara-kun holding me back." He laughed when I said this, "You're ok kid. So Ms. Haruno when will I be able to get out of here to see my kids?" My eyes softened, "I looked over you chart and you seem alright just let me check you out and you'll be ready to go." I checked him out and gave him the release forms so he could be with his family. "If you ever need anything just ask for Sakura Haruno. Have fun with your family sir," I said.

I walked in to go see my next patient a twenty year old male who had pneumonia (A/N I've had it…it's not fun). He was supposed to be released today. I walked into his room and did my introduction, "Good afternoon my name is Sakura Haruno and I am the new head nurse here." He stared at me, eyes full of lust, "Well aren't you a cutie, Nice to meet ya." I rolled my eyes on the down low. "Well Mr. Yakana pl-" He interrupted me, "Please just call me Baki." I just stared at him, "Well Baki you can go home today I just have to check you out, could you please remove your shirt." He smirked, "With pleasure." I rolled my eyes as he removed his shirt. When he had it off, I couldn't help but stare. He had the tannest most muscular chest I had ever see. PERFECTION! I had to turn around to hide my blush. "What's up doc? See something you like?" He said when I turned around. I couldn't help but giggle. _He's so cheesy_ I thought. I checked him out and gave him his discharge papers. "Hey what do you say me and you go out sometimes. I'm might be a flirt, but I'm still a gentleman." I couldn't help but smile at what he said. "Let me think about it and I'll get back to you." I said thinking about Gaara. I liked him, but what if he only saw me as a sister. He nodded and gave me his number.

My day went on the same checking on patients and such. When it was four fifty-five I clocked out. I headed to the lobby only to get stopped by Matsuri and Sari. "We know you're trying to take Gaara-sama away from us!" Matsuri said. "Yeah and it won't work! Gaara-sama loves us NOT YOU!" Sari yelled. "Yeah who could ever love a pink haired freak? I mean come. On. Pink hair? Sweet heart your hair will fall out if you keep dying it that hideous color." Matsuri continued. "Besides," Sari said while checking her nails, "Gaara-sama loves natural hair like ours." I looked at them, about to knock them both out when Gaara came through the door. He must have noticed my mood because his sand came out and grabbed me while he walked over to us. "So what were you girls talking about," He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I blushed slightly before turning my attentions back on the pigs. "Oh nothing Gaara-sama just straightening some things out!" Matsuri said. Sari glared at me seeing as Gaara had his arm around me." I just glared back before saying, "Come on Gaara-kun we have to go get ready." He just nodded to the two brats before we walked away with his arm still on my shoulder. We went back to the house to get ready for the party.


	4. Trouble at the Club pt 1

Ok so how is everyone! I'm back from my trip... it was horrible! anyway The Uchiha is sleeping right now.

I had wrote chapter four before I left and when I came back it was gone...

I have a question for you guys... if I put cussing in the story do you think it would be better. I mean even though I'm still a teen I don't wan tot go around cussing on the internet. But I actually like cuss words in he stories i think they make it funnier. I think i will I mean so many other fanfics gave cussing and i read this one where a thirteen year old wrote a lemon 0.o yeah i think the bigest thing im worried about is my parents but you guys just tell me what you think and i'll go with that...(i feel stupid writing this)

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STUPID STORY

* * *

**A Monster's Love**

* * *

When Gaara and I arrived home we parted ways. Kankuro dressed Gaara while Temari and Sakura got dressed. Sakura wore a strapless black dress with a silk pattern. She wore black lace shoes. For her make-up she wore a smokey black eye with shear lip gloss. Her jewelry consisted of black hoops and silver bangles. She curled her waist length pink locks and added shine spray for the finishing touch. For perfume she put on Polo number two by Ralph Lauren. Temari wore a green and purple off the shoulder dress with purple suede high heels. She put on green eye shadow and shear lip gloss. She wore green pearl ear rings and green and purple bangles.

For Sakura and Temari it only took them two hours to get ready because the party started at eight, but for Kankuro and Gaara it was a different story. They spent the first forty-five minutes arguing on what Gaara would and wouldn't ware. They finally decided to just wear a black button up shirt with black jeans that sat low on their hips. Kankuro wore his diamond ear ring and Gaara just wore a silver chain bracelet.

When everyone was dressed they met in front of the front door. When Gaara saw Sakura he couldn't take his eyes off her. He memorized every curve and dip of her body. He saw the way her dress fitted her body like a glove. The way her creamy skin shined in the moonlight of the window by the door. He was in heaven and she was his angel.

When Sakura saw Gaara she couldn't believe her eyes. Usually she saw him in his Kazekage robes, vest, or sweats. Gaara was so handsome tonight. His button up shirt had the first three buttons undone, thanks to Kankuro. You could see his pecks from wear the buttons were undone. He also had on some Eternity by Calvin Klein cologne. It smelled nice and manly yet sexy. His hair was swept to side yet messy (A/N think messy raggedy JB hair, you know where the bangs sweep to the side). She noticed the silver chain bracelet he wore on his left wrist. He had on a pair of black Sperry's.

**_Sakura's POV_**

When I saw Gaara I just couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was like a dark angel. The all black complimented his red hair very well. He smelled so good too. I smiled to myself thinking I bought him that last year for Christmas.

**Ohh Girlll look at our man isn't he HOT**

_He is fine I just hope he's comfortable_

**Well by the way he is staring at you I don't think he really cares about being comfortable right now**

_You think? I really hope he likes the dress!_

**Of course he does who wouldn't let's just hope he asks us to dance and not some dude asking 'Are you DTF?!'**

_Ewww I hate one night stand dudes. 'How many drinks does it take you to leave with me?' _(A/N How many drinks by Miguel)

**Let's just have fun and not have to pull out those gloves.**

I smirked looking down to my purse, which was a black and silver clutch, before heading out the door with the group. I had snuck my gloves in there before I headed out the room with Temari. We arrived at the club around eight fifteen. It was packed with people. Gaara's young council members were there, and so were the young people of Suna. I quickly spotted a blond, blue eyed boy running u to us. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!" I heard Naruto yell as his friends came out from the crowd. Gaara smirked as Naruto grabbed his hand for a bro hug. Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and the ever youthful Lee came to celebrate Gaara's Birthday Bash. Heck, even Sasuke came. I saw him eye me hungrily, eyes full of lust. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Me and my inner we thinking the same thing, **_PIG!_**

Once everyone said their hellos we went to the VIP sections were there was Champaign and Vodka. I sat on Gaara's left and Naruto sat on his right side. Beside Naruto were Hinata then Neji then Tenten. Beside me were Sasuke then Kiba then Shino. We started talking and drinking while warm up songs played. Warm u songs were songs that got the club up and going before the real partying begins. Then there is the climax when Gaara blows out the candles and opens his gifts. After that we all wine down and go home or some people after party.

While everybody was so caught up in talking Sasuke did a fake yawn and put his arms over the back of the couch. At this I rolled my eyes and ignored it thinking, _such a cliché. _A good fifteen minutes later his hand found my knee as he whispered into my ear, "Hey Sakura, you ran out on me at the gate I didn't have time to finish talking to ya. So how ya been?" His hot minty breath sent a shiver down my spine. At this he smirked. I set a hard look on my face, "I've been just fine Sasuke." His hand started to travel up my leg, "Really, that's good. I was wondering if you and I could talk later just the two of us, ya know?" I successfully pushed his hand off my thigh by crossing my legs.

"Maybe Sasuke, but I don't have time for your bull, so be straight forward and don't play around. I've grown up while you were gone and if you still expect me to love you like when we were twelve then you are obviously insane," I said this while letting my annoyance show. "Well if you want me to be straight forward I can do that, and the reason I wanna talk to you is because you've grown up, matured, you're a real woman now," Sasuke smirked as he inched closer to my face. My eyes went wide as memories flooded my brain, ones I tried to forget. As he inched closer I thought _TooCloseTooCloseTooClose._ I was about to push him off when his lips collided with mine. I like to dirty dance, I like to be a bad girl, but any form of physical contact that brings up memories on that night gets me nervous.

**What does this bastard think he's doing!?**

_GET HIM OFF NOW!_

**He is too close for comfort!**

I pushed Sasuke off me before anyone could see us kiss. I almost got caught up in the feel of his soft, warm lips on mine, almost. The bad memories were too strong though and overpowered the sensation that came from his lips upon mine. I like Sasuke, but when he left me things changed, and people change. Things happen, things no one knows about and never will. I try to like Sasuke, but either until he apologizes, highly doubt that will ever happen, or when we have a real long talk about what happened, highly doubt that too, we will never get close again.

"What was that?" I say with as tern tone mixed with disbelief. He smirked, "You told me to be straight forward didn't you?" I looked at him and glared.

"Keep your hands to yourself and never _ever_ touch me again, got it? We aren't buddy, buddy never was never will. Get it through your pretty little head, I don't want you anymore! Now, I am trying to enjoy my time here at this well planned party and you should too. If you thought I was going to be your baby making machine you are greatly mistaken go find a bimbo who looks like Barbie threw up on her and hum to your heart's content because this girl isn't for it!" I gave him a mouth full.

A look of shock came over his face for a quick second, but disappeared just as fast, "That's why I want us to be together and for you to give me heirs. You are strong, beautiful, and a very good medic. I know I've done some bad things and made some wrongs decisions but everyone deserves a second chance. Sakura you are not weak and I'm sorry I didn't see that before."

I glared at him, "The second chance was when you tried to kill me. Sorry to hurt that oversized Uchiha ego of yours, but I'm done with you for now. When I say for now I mean maybe we can be acquaintances/friends."

After that the club started picking up and everyone was on the dance floor. I stood up and walked to the middle and stated to dance. I swayed my hips to the music. Before I closed my eyes and dove into the music full heartedly I noticed the hungry stares of the men in the club. I then closed my eyes and danced to the new song that came on, Get Lucky by Daft Punk Featuring Pharell. When that song was done Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake came on. As I was started to get into the music a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me flush against a toned chest. I looked up to see the face of Baki from the hospital. "Hey cutie mind if we dirty dance?" He said hotly in my ear. I knew Gaara wouldn't come and dance with me and it made me feel a little bad but, I deserved some fun; "Try to keep up if you can" I started grinding on him going into bad girl mode.

**_Gaara's POV_**

I looked around the VIP section only to notice Sakura isn't there. I saw Tenten and Neji flirting, a beat-red Hinata and an oblivious Naruto, and an angry Sasuke, but no Sakura. Shino and Kiba went off to dance so maybe Sakura did too. I got up and started to walk off when I spotted pink in the middle of the dance floor. It was Sakura in all her glory dancing… WITH ANOTHER GUY!

**Our mate shouldn't be dancing with another guy sand coffin him now!**

_Oh believe me I would… but I don't wanna upset Sakura nor have her think I'm a monster_

**You love her she loves you and you know it now go claim that sexy thing that is my mate!**

_Right_

I stalk over to Sakura and they guy she is dancing with and stand behind them. I tap the guy on the shoulder and he looks up. "Hey happy birthday Kazekage-sama!" he says as Sakura looks up and her eyes widen in shock. "Hey Gaara-kun," she said meekly. I'm going out on a whim here this is very out of character for me, but Sakura makes me come out of my shell. "May I have a dance with the lovely Sakura please," I say while looking her in the eyes. "Of course _Kazekage-sama_," he said with a scowl. I grabbed Sakura as he walked away. We started to dance my front to her back with my arms wrapped possessively around her middle.

"Well what a surprise Kazekage-sama thank you for gracing me with your presence," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I couldn't stand seeing you with another guy," I say. She went wide eyed when I said this. "Gaara-kun this is so not like you, yet I like that you are coming out more," she said as she ran her hands through my hair. "You make me do things I never thought I could. When I'm with you I can do the impossible. Ever since the last time you came here you changed me," I say while I look into her eyes.

"We can have a deep conversation later Gaara-kun I'm glad you're being more open, especially with me, let's just enjoy your birthday ok," she said with a smile. And with that she started to grind away to every single song that came on. At first I just stood there because I had never danced like this, yet alone with a girl. After the first song I got the hang of it and started grinding against her. We stayed like that for a few more songs before Sakura was on the ground and I had the shrieks of Matsuri and Sari on my ears. "Gaara-sama how could you dance like that with the pink headed whore," said Sari. "Yes, Gaara-sama wouldn't you rather dance with me like that," Matsuri tried to say seductively while pushing her nonexistent chest in my face. Before I could speak Sakura spoke for me, "No, he wouldn't, now your ruining Gaara-kun's birthday." She grabbed my arm and we walked away from the terrible twins. Once we found a nice quiet spot we started to dance again.

We stayed like that until I was ripped away from her. "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama but I believe it's my turn to dance with Sakura," Sasuke said while he pulled her possessively into his chest. Sakura's eyes were wide. I was about to say something when a shriek was heard from the crowd, "SASUKE-KUN HOW COULD YOU!"


	5. Trouble at the Club pt 2

IM SO SORYYY ik i havent updated in like a month and i really am i started on chapter five but my computer wiped to so i had to start over. and then i lost motivation but im also working on my other story and i lost that as well so its start over time. for those who had read he other story you will need to start over when chapter two is posted because i am going to revise it

* * *

**A Monster's Love**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I looked out into the crowd from where I heard the screech and sure enough my suspicions were confirmed. Karin was standing there in all her slutty glory glaring at me. When I noticed Sasuke's grip on me slip I ran into Gaara's arms. He hugged me tight as Karin started to cry and she glomped Sasuke. "Sasuke, baby, how could you!" she screeched into his ear. Sasuke made a face and pulled away from her. "Karin," he began in a stern tone, "never call me that again. And stay the heck away from me." He walked away throwing me one last glance before disappearing into the crowd. Gaara looked at me and asked me if I was ok. I said I was fine as we walked back to the VIP.

"So what was that all about?" Gaara asked as we sat down. "Sasuke wants me to get with him..." I didn't finish the sentence because Gaara finished it for me. "Because you don't like him anymore." I could detect the hope in his voice and couldn't help but smile. I nodded once, "Yeah I like someone else." I saw his face fall at this news. Too bad he didn't know it was him though. I wasn't ready to just flat out say it. "Oh can I know who you like?" I shook my head no.

We sat for the rest of the night like that until the cake came out. Gaara eyes did light up a little bit when he saw it was his favorite flavor, chocolate. He had one big slice while I had two small ones. After that it was time to open presents. My present was still at the house because I wanted it to be a surprise. I had put it in his room before I went to get dressed (A/N Gaara was in Kankuro's room at the time).

Gaara had received some new scrolls and a set of engraved calligraphy pens from his council members. Matsuri got him a set of kunai knives with a heart on them. In the middle of the heart was Matsuri X Gaara-sama. Sari got him a picture of her barely wearing any clothes. I rolled my eyes at this. Temari got him a new pair of grey ninja sandals. Kankuro had made a mini Gaara puppet. Naruto and the gang all pitched in to buy Gaara a new gourd. The gourd was the same color as before it just had Gaara engraved in a fancy script with the Suna emblem on it. Gaara then turned and looked at me expectantly; I just winked and turned around.

Once the party was over and all the drama was done everyone returned home. I went straight to my room to change into some short shorts and a "Fear my cuteness" tank top. The tank was red with the words in blank. I threw on some red no show socks and walked into the TV room. On my way there I passed Gaara looking at his present. As he must've heard me because all of a sudden I was being wrapped up into a pair of strong, tan arms.

"Thank you," he whispered to me. My eyes widened for a brief second before I finally responded by hugging him back. "You're welcome Gaara-kun." We looked at each other for a moment before he started leaning into me… and I leaned into him. Are faces were barely an inch apart before Gaara slipped his hands into my hair and kissed me. His lips were so soft and warm, not what you would expect from an ex murderer. I gasped when he nipped at my bottom lip. He took this time to slip his tongue in and start that battle of tongue war. He tasted nice. Like spices and cinnamon. It was nice. I found myself falling for him more and more each day. Before we even became this close I remember my first trip to Suna when I was so afraid of him.

**_Gaara's POV_**

Her lips were so full and she tasted like strawberries. I tangled my fingers into her hair as she snaked her arms around my neck. I picked her up by grabbing the back of her thighs and bringing her into my room for privacy. I dropped her onto the bed gently before getting on top of her, our lips never unlocking. We stayed like that for a bit more her hands running up and down my chest. When we pulled apart I looked into her eyes and saw them clouded with lust and something else. That was when I remembered something and jumped off her like she was the snake devil himself. (Orochimaru is the "devil" in my story)

She looked at me as if I had grown horns. "We shouldn't be doing this," I say as I walk to my door. "You should be kissing the guy you like." I open the door and gesture for her to leave. "But Gaara-kun-" I look at her, "No Sakura it's ok maybe the guy actually returns the feelings for you, but you shouldn't be kissing me if you don't like me. Now please leave." She looks as if she is about to say something else but got up and walked out the room. I sighed and flopped on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**_Sakura's POV_**

As soon as Gaara shut the door a tear ran down my cheek. I ran all the way to my room and cried. I liked Gaara, man, I think I love him. After all that time we spent together. I wish I could tell his he was the guy I liked, but after what happened I wasn't ready. I kissed him because it was an in the moment thing. I trust him and he should trust me. It seems that the only people _that day_ are strangers and Sasuke.

I layed down on my bed and smothered my face into my pillowed and cried. _God_, I thought_, I haven't cried since Sasuke left_.


	6. The Hospital Day 2

HEY EVERYONE IM SOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYY!

So I got into some trouble with the parents and my school has been just... X(

So my mom read one of my stories.. she just happened to "find" it and _sternly_ told me to take the cuss words out so... I am so lucky to be on the computer too. They took everything, my headphones, computer, phone. So now im here on the computer using it for homework purposes. I have been working really hard because my school, how about this, "Welcome to High school _Hell_!" I am working on my other story too. I can't wait until I can just make A new light seem real. I know it isn't but it's missing somethings and one of the somethings my mom took away so -.- whatever

Enjoy you Otakus!

* * *

**A Monster's Love**

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I wake up the next morning feeling groggy until I finally remember the happenings of last night. "Gosh, I'm such an _idiot_," I shout to myself while running my hands through my bed head. I shouldn't have kissed her. She doesn't like me she probably likes someone else. She probably only kissed back to humor me or maybe she has never been kissed. Nah, she can have all the guys she wants, she most likely gets kisses all the time.

**Kid its ok, if she doesn't want us we will just need to move on.**

_Whatever Shukaku, I don't have time for this. I am the Kazekage and I need to focus on my village not chasing girls._

**That's rig- Now wait a minute I still need to get some ass! It's almost mating season, and if you don't find us a mate I will be forced to mate Matsuri and Sari. I don't want us to get diseases! **

At what Shukaku said I shivered.

_I never want that mental image in my head again!_

**Ugh whatever kid, time to start the day **

I got out of bed and walked down the hall in just my red flannel drawstring pants. On my way to the bathroom I pass Sakura coming from the kitchen. I don't even so much as glance at her. I'm so disgusted with myself, yet I am mad at her for actually kissing me back when she loves someone else. She stares at me as we pass each other. "Hi Ga- "She started to say but I slammed the door to the bathroom before she could finish speaking.

I open the door to the closet that is in the bathroom and grab a face cloth and a towel to dry off with. I turn the shower on to the right temp. While the water is warming up I brush my teeth and grab my acne wash from the sink. Just because I don't have acne doesn't mean I can't keep it from coming. I strip myself of my pants and underwear and hop into the shower. I stand there letting the warm water pound my back. I squirt some of the acne wash from the bottle into a dot on my hands. I set to bottle on the little shelf in the shower. I wash my face being careful to remember not to open my eyes. I wash my face off and start to wash my body with the Axe body wash Temari got me from the store last week.

Just as I finish washing my back I hear the door open. "Gaara, we need to talk!" Ah yes the sister who is annoying as hell, Temari. "What the heck Temari I'm in the Shower!" I say. I don't really have to cover myself because the door on the shower has a pattern on it that makes it hard to see through it.

"Gaara, I just passed Sakura in the hallways and she was crying. I asked her what is wrong but she just shook her head and walked on. What happened?" Temari asked me in a serious, accusing tone. I just rinsed the body wash off my back and said, "Well how the heck am I supposed to know?" Temari sent me an accusing look as if saying _I will find out_. I Shrugged and continued my shower. Temari just stood there. I started to get mad and yelled, "Temari, get the _heck_ out!"

When she finally left Ii let out a sigh. I could care less of Sakura's feelings. She is the one who made me feel shit like _love, _and I hate it. I she is the one who opened me back up to life when all I welcomed was death. Screw her and her dumbass feelings. If you like someone else doesn't go kissing other people.

I finish up my shower and wrap the towel around my waist after drying myself off. I open the door to begin the walk back to my room only to be met with Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

I wanted to talk to Gaara. I wanted to clear the air. The person I like was him, but I'm not ready to tell him I love him. I can't. He probably kissed because it was an in the moment thing. I want everything to be cool between us so that way when I tell him I love him everything will go smoothly. I was finally ready to sweep all this mess under the carpet. That is why I am here in front of a glistening, toned chest. I can't stop my mouth from hitting the floor when he opened the door. I look up to see his scowling face. _Shit he's mad_ I thought. "Hi Gaara" He looks at me, scowl still in place as I await his reply. "Hn, move." As he said this I stood stick still. Old Gaara is back.

_Wait why did he reply like that. Is he that mad? Well I would be mad if someone kissed me and didn't like me. I hope he doesn't change I really love him; I don't want to lose this nicer version of him._

**Well, you liked him before he became this nicer person. Stop acting like you are one of those girls who "train" their men.**

_What!? No I am not one of them. Am I? I liked him when he was still evil._

**I don't know. What I want to know is what is really stopping you from telling him? **

_Hmm, what IS stopping me?_

All this time while I was thinking, Gaara had moved me aside and was strolling down the hallway. I was about to call out to him until he said, "Be lucky I didn't kill you this time," I shivered because his voice was a husky warning. His tone was laced with pain.

I walked back to my room to get ready for work. I wore the peach shoes with a black pencil skirt and a peach blouse. The blouse was silk with a V-neck and short sleeves. I walked over to my vanity to apply my make-up. I grabbed my black purse and began my walk down stairs.

When I got to the bottom I see Gaara getting ready to leave as the sand began to swarm around him. I screamed for him to wait. He shot me a glare, "You're late" I fidget where I stand because his stare makes my insides fly.  
"I'm sorry," I say in a small voice as I look to the floor. He glares once more before I am suddenly jerked into his body as I feel the rough sand swarm around us.

We walked into the office in silence. When we reached my new office Gaara left me to go do… whatever he does. I was alone, because I was stupid and afraid. I don't know what I am afraid of I know Gaara loved me back but I just can't say it to him. I think I am still holding on to that one chance that he might say no. _No_ a word I am used to hearing, but not from Gaara, but from Sasuke. I clear my head as I take a seat in front of my huge desk. I pulled out the files of the people I would be seeing today.

I walked down the hallway to my second patient. The first patient didn't take that long it was just a child who was getting out of the hospital. He had been stabbed in the arm with a senbon needle by a bully. All because the little boy's father came to pick him up and the bully's father died on a mission. It is sad how children treat each other. Jealousy. That's what it is. The little boy's arm was infected but I managed to keep it from getting to the point of amputation. The scare on his arm is so small it could be mistaken for chicken pox.

Patient number two has been sick for a long time. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her and give her all types of medicines. I walk into the room to see a pale woman with almost no hair atop her head. She opens her eyes when she hears my heels click as they strike the sterile tiled floor. "Hello," she croaked with a slight smile. I returned her hello with a warm smile, "Hi there I am your new doctor, Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you." I looked over her chart again

Name of Patient: Kahoko Hayashi Patient Number:150932207

Age: 43

Patient's Symptoms:

The patient says she gets headaches that make her feel like someone is scalping her alive.

She has frequent fevers.

Reddened skin

Fatigue

"Ms. Hayashi, how about I take a look at your insides and see what the internal damage is, ok?" I say as I tie my hair up into a pony tail. I go over to the sink and wash my hands before pulling back the covers on her bed. I pull the sheets down enough so that they stop just above her pubic area. "Could you please remove the top art of your gown?" She nods as I help her with the strings in the back. I tell her to close her eyes and lay back down. "Relax" I pull forth my chakra into my hands as I examine her body. Her insides were badly damaged. Turns out, she has cancer.

The medicines they gave her actually kept her stable until I got here. Thankfully the tumor was really short and the cancer was only in a small area. I could tell she had been on so many drugs because she had been in this hospital for over three months now. I call for extra staff to bring a basin of water, towels, and sterile gloves. We were going to pull this little tumor right out.

While studying with Tsunade I did a little research and practice along the side. I taught myself away to break down tumors within the body so that they are small enough for me to pull out through the skin. It is a long yet safe process.

Once the extra help came in we put on our gloves and set to work I had two bowls side by side. (A/N Yes, I am basing this off of Kankuro's poison attack thing, but I put my spin on things) I glided chakra filled hands along the sides of her stomach and over the sot that had the tumor. I then pulled one hand away and a yellow and brown liquid came floating out of her skin. I pulled my other hand away as I slowly moved the liquid into the empty bowl. "Take this to the lab as a sample and study it closely," I say as I take water from the bowl in my hands and like the liquefied tumor, I let the water seep through the skin and squish it around the area. I did this a couple more times, taking out the tumor by liquefying it and then cleaning out the area with water.

After about two hours I was exhausted. I was finally done and ready to hit the showers. The procedure was complete and the woman was alive and healthy. I let the nurses finish up as I walked to the showers. I walked over to one the lockers and opened it to find new unscented shampoo and body wash. I grabbed these things and a towel before stripping down and heading into the steamy abyss of the showers. After I got my clothes on and my hair was neatly combed I walked out of the showers to take a quick nap before my classes seeing as I only had to take care of two patients today.

I walked into my office and put a busy sign on my door. I then take off my heels and dash over to the couch. Before lying down I took off my suit jacket. I grabbed a pillow from the new couch, courtesy of Suna Furniture, and grabbed the brown through that was placed to match the chocolate and blue theme of my office. I snuggled into the brown leather couch as I breathed in the new furniture smell of my blue pillow before drifting off to sleep.

I woke u around one two hours before my class. That is enough time to finish up some paperwork and create some homework . As I was going over some paper work I heard a knock. My door was already open so I look up to see a nurse in some tan scrubs with the Suna emblem printed on it in a diagonal pattern. She had dirty blonde hair and wore white tennis shoes. "Hey," she said, "I can't wait to start class today; I think you will be a great teacher!" With that she walked away closing the door behind her.

**Ugh and the two little brats will be there, Matsuri and Sari. I can't stand them. You know, maybe, when we start teaching chakra control we can use them as practice dummies for when the students "spar" hehe**

_Oh inner, you are so evil… I CALL FIRST SWING!_

**Hehe and I love it!**

I snapped out of my day-dream about punching the terrible twins when I heard a knock on my closed-door. I tell whoever it is to come in. I hear the person sit down in front of my desk. Still not looking up from my paperwork I see the figure try to touch something on my desk. "Ahuh, please refrain my touching anything on my desk. "Whatever you say, _Doctor_ Haruno!" I look up to see the dark, cold eyes of, Sasuke Uchiha. I walk around to the front of my desk and stand there staring at him, hands on my hips as I do so. Finally I decided to take a seat again.

I sit on my desk cross-legged as I glare at him. I cross my arms as he looks back at me with that same emotionless face. "Come on Sakura-chan can't we be friends again please and then maybe later on, more than friends?" I think about his question. I don't want to be more than friends with him.

I answered him confidently, "We can be friends, but you have a lot of apologizing to do." He smirked and whispered, "See I knew you couldn't stay mad at me Sakura-chan." His voice was so fake it made me sick. "Sasuke, nice doesn't work for you; you can keep your regular voice." He stares at me before letting out a breath, "Sure, Sakura." When I heard his deep voice it shocked me. All this time he had a playful voice and now it was deep and serious.

We shook hands and then sat in an awkward silence, as we didn't know what to say. He then suddenly stood up and reached out his hands. I thought he wanted a hug so I reluctantly lifted up my arms. He suddenly started to tickle me.

He made me laugh as he tickled my sides while diving in for my neck. I giggle his name, "Sasuke, stop it!" He continues his ministrations as he moves his hands up and down my sides. I giggle some more as he blows on my ear. He places his hand on my bare thigh that is now showing considering my skirt has pushed up quite a bit considering my squirming. Suddenly he kissed me.

**Gaara's POV**

I was walking down the hall getting ready to pick up Sakura, because her class was about to start in an hour and I wanted to make sure she had everything. I walk up to her office door and here giggling inside. I use my sand and created the Daisan no Me. I was standing outside of the office of Sasuke and Sakura were kissing in. I suddenly had the urge to kill everyone in the hospital. I quickly gathered my sand back to me and walked, at a rather quick pace, down the hall that smelled of bleach and other cleaning products. Suddenly walking wasn't enough I started to jog. I then started to run until I was busting out of the entrance doors. I ran all the way to my house and to the training ground I have for my own private training. I stripped off my robe and gourd until all I had on was pants and trained until the whole room was covered in sand.

_Why? Why does everything ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?_

**Kid, calm down. Everything will get better. I can't promise, but at least we have each other!**

_Why would I want a perverted raccoon dog when what I really want, is blood!?_

* * *

**I hope you all know I'm still alive. I just don't have time to spend with this looser and her awful stories.**

SASUKE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! *Hits him over the head*

**Ow! Woman I was spending my time doing things of the utmost importance.**

Snake shopping doesn't count Sasuke.

**v.v Oh Ok.**

Whatever while we are alone let's watch tv before my dad gets home.

_"...In other news all the pet shops in the tri-state area have sold out of snakes..."_

SASUKE HOW MANY DID YOU BU- *hears hissing in the background* AHHHH GET THEM OUT OF MY HOUSE!

**Ugh could you guys just... review please... yeah I got to go take care of these snakes!**


	7. Hell to pay

Ok so I just finished this chapter and it's 11:00 at night. I am also working on chapter two for a new light. I want that chapter to be 7,000 words as well. So my mother passes by the couch and says you working on your story I reply with a yes and she says no cussing and I'm just like BYE!

To my friend who supports me

Chidori-a lightning jutsu ( aka a big ball of lightning in his hand)

Sharingan- an ocular power. helps the user see and memorize everyone's moves and hand signs. it is also a bloodline trait only held by the Uchiha Clan.

Correct me if I'm wrong people. Flames welcome but not wanted please help me become a better writer. Love you all! Enjoy!

* * *

**A Monster's Love**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I pulled away from Sasuke thinking I heard the sound of feet running down the hallway. My eyes widened in realization that it was time for class and Gaara was supposed to walk me there. I hopped of the desk, but not before smacking Sasuke in the face. He looked at me, "The hell was that for?" I glared at him, "Friends, Sasuke. We were supposed to be friends; you don't just say that and then kiss me!" He shrugged and said," You were moving to slow for me" I stared at him, and he at me, before shoving passed him. I threw a nearby vase at him, "Ass!" I stormed out my office. I kicked my shoes off and ran. As I passed the front desk I said to the secretary," Make sure the gentleman in my office is forcefully shoved out of this building by the head of security!" She looked at me bewildered and then nodded. Usually she glares at me when I passed, but today I must've just given off that _don't play with me_ vibe. I ran out the building before running to the Kazekage tower.

I threw open the door and asked Gaara's secretary where he was. She looked at me before replying," He left to get you an hour ago. I have no idea of his whereabouts at the moment." I shot her a glare and she stared at me impassively. I stormed out the building only to run into Temari. "Temari, oh thank Kami! Have you seen Gaara?" She looked to the sky and then at me, "Nope, haven't seen him. He was really pissed off this morning do you know what's wrong with him?" I blinked before shaking my head. I looked down, remembering this morning. I said a quiet goodbye and walked passed her. I looked up before shedding a single tear.

_This is all my fault. Gaara saw us. He saw us! Sasuke you asshole what did you do?!_

**This isn't your fault babe, ok? This is Sasuke's fault! He ruins everything! Our life, love life, **_friendships! He crushed our world and still thinks he's the center of it. _

_How could he. I'm not the same Sakura, the poor, defenseless Sakura, yeah she's gone. I have muscles, and fists, and I can fight! I am smart and kind, and caring. _

**Let it go. It doesn't matter; remember he doesn't stay in one place for long. He'll be gone.**

_If he gives up. Remember, he never gives up._

After my chat with Inner I had opened the door to the house and ran. I ran everywhere, all throughout the house. I looked for him frantically before remembering about the basement. I heard growling. I slowly tip-toed down the steps to find Gaara. He was breathing heavily. As I reached the third to last step the board creaked and he turned around. His eyes were the same ones that haunted my dreams for many a night. Oh, those cold, golden eyes. Gaara smiled crazily at me before the sand in the room started to fly everywhere. The smell of blood filled the room. (A/N Remember, he used to kill a lot of people so it smelled of iron aka blood) My eyes widened before I flew up the steps in a panic. "Where are you going, Haruno Sakura, back to your precious Sasuke-kun!? Good, then I can kill you both, together. (A/N Never mess with Gaara's emotions!)

I ran as a few tears slid down my face. This was it. I deserved it. I played with his emotions. He was so fragile. He never knew how to love! He gave me his heart and me, being the idiot that I am, took it and crushed it. He probably feels so devastated! I felt sand at the back of my heels and quickly jumped into the air. The sand followed as I landed at the top of the stairs. I zigzagged through the house and his sand mimicked me. When I reached the front door I threw it open and ran out the house like Orochimaru himself was on my heels! Sand flew out the house and Gaara followed, "Why are you running away from me!? Do you **_fear _**me, Haruno Sakura!?

Gaara chased me out the house onto the lawn. I pushed chakra into my fist and slammed it into the ground creating a crack in the earth leading straight to where he should've been standing. Gaara had leapt out the way just in time. He landed right in front of me sand lashing out for my legs. I was too quick though and jumped into the branch of a nearby tree. His sand shot out knocking the tree and I over. I fell on my back just as the He picked me up and slammed me into another tree.

The sand burned and constricted me as he approached. "Why did you do it?!" I looked at the ground not saying a word. Apparently silence wasn't what he was looking for because the sand gave a quick squeeze and one of my ribs cracked I screamed out struggling to get out of the sand.

"Poor Sakura, I would let up, but you and Sasuke have had so much fun together. You probably were sending him mixed signals so he wouldn't feel bad!" _Crack!_ Another rib broke. I cried out.

"Gaara, no, please," I whispered. He growled at me. He was transforming. Half his body was already into the raccoon dog state. "Gaara is gone! He asked me to take over because he couldn't bear to kill a little slut like you! He only wants to kill Uchiha Sasuke!"

I shook my head. "Shukaku please let me talk to Gaara." He smiled at me crazily. The intent to kill could be seen in his eyes. It was all over his face. He was ready. I wasn't.

He leaned in close. I could feel his breath on my ear. I involuntarily shivered. "Tell me, Sakura dear, why would you break his heart, right after you helped him find it?" I shut my eyes before answering, "I didn't mean to. It is all Sasuke's fault he kissed me! I didn't want him to! I don't even like the bastard!"

I saw a blur of black before I knew it the sand had loosened up. Sasuke was here. "What the hell are you doing to Sakura you monster?" Shukaku looked up from where he was on the ground. "Uchiha Sasuke, long time no see. Come to save your whore? You two can die together. Since Gaara and I share bodies I can't have him being unhappy. It makes for a depressing home."

"Sakura is not a whore you monster!" Sasuke shouted before forming a chidori in his hand. (A/N To my friend, look in the beginning author's note) He rushed for Shukaku, but the sand got him and slammed him into the ground. He tried this one more time before turning on his Sharingan (A/N see top author's note).

My vision blurred. I was losing blood. I tried to use what was left of my chakra to heal myself. After the long day at the hospital I was depleted of all my chakra. My open fractures were getting better. I stopped the blood, but the bones would take quite some time to mend and I was almost out of chakra. I figured I might as well just heal the burns on my body. "Uchiha Sasuke, you call me a monster, let's see that beautiful curse mark of yours in action please!"

I forgot all about Sasuke's curse mark. The third stage of his curse mark. He looks like pure evil. The king of all monsters. Orochimaru doesn't have anything on him (the creepy bastard). His skin turns purple and a darker purple patch appears on the bridge of his nose. The whites of his eyes turn black and his Sharingan is visible. His hair grows long, looking like a porcupine's' back instead of a duck's ass. It turns from his usual dark shade of black to a dull lavender looking purple. Two wing-like hands grow from his back with claw like fingernails.

I squirmed and wiggled at the thought of Sasuke in that form. Shukaku must've noticed, "I haven't forgotten about you! Both of you shall die together!" He squeezed the breath out of me as I heard some more ribs crack. Sasuke rushed at him knocking Shukaku off balance.

I hear a distant call in the background. It was Temari and Kankuro. They were rushing over hear. Shukaku looked back at them after getting off the ground. He just shook his head before flinging me into them. I screamed, Sasuke growled, Kankuro and Temari 'oofed'. I was getting dizzy. I could just make out the faint shouts of Shukaku and Sasuke. Temari was trying to keep me awake. I heard Kankuro say something about the hospital before everything went black.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke ran for Sakura only to be slammed into the ground. "I'm getting tired of you," he said to Shukaku. Shukaku laughed before the sand swirled and whipped at Sasuke. The violent attack took him off guard as he was shoved back and then thrown into the air. Shukaku jumped up only to slam Sasuke into the ground.

Sasuke got back up. Glaring at his opponent. Shukaku started to beg, "Uchiha Sasuke, transform already. Give me a challenge! I want this workout to actually help me stretch my muscles!" Sasuke glared before transforming into stage three of the curse mark.

A fierce battle took place. Sasuke over exerted himself, performing chidoris left and right. Sand flew everywhere shooting out towards Sasuke. Giving him cuts and bruises galore. Sasuke was getting in some good hits too. He left a long gash down Gaara's back. Shukaku growled and grabbed Sasuke as he was jumping back and flung him into the ground.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you must pay, with your life!" The sand started to envelope Sasuke's body. It started to constrict and burn him. His ribs cracked and his skin reddened. The sand reached his neck before it loosened. His vision blurred. He saw Gaara's body; he was screaming and thrashing around violently. "No stop!" Gaara grabbed into his head and went into the fetal position. Sasuke noticed his eyes went back to their original color. Gaara let out a long scream as his body went back to normal. "Why" he whispered. Both boys blacked out by the time help arrived. (A/N we that escalated and then… deescalated quickly. I know it was stupid but it was my first fight seen)

**Sakura's POV**

I awoke to the smell of bleach and other cleaning products. My eyes opened to the sight of white. White sheets, white curtains, white floors, and white walls. I tried to sit up but I felt a sting in my stomach. Oh yeah, my ribs are broken. Gaara, no Shukaku broke them. Not Gaara. No, Gaara isn't a monster.

I hear voices outside my door before it is thrown open by non-other than the, Sasuke Uchiha. He was walking as proudly as he could in just a pair of shorts. He had taken out his IV. Blood was trickling down his hand. He glared at the nurse as he sat down in the chair next to my bed. She just shook her head before hooking up his IV again. "Press the call button when he is all out." I nodded and called as she rolled her eyes and strolled out.

Neither one of us spoke for what seemed hours. Finally he broke the silence, "That monster-"I glared at him, "Gaara is not a monster! If anyone is the monster it should be you, you manipulative, arrogant, asshole! You, you bastard! Only thinking about yourself! I never wanted you! I have grown up and you need to, too!" I didn't notice but my voice level had risen to a yell. My heart rate had picked up because the monitor was beeping like crazy! I was breathing heavily and breaking out into a sweat.

To any normal person Sasuke's face would've looked like it stayed the same, but I saw it, the widening of his eyes. He placed his hands under his chin in that oh so familiar pose. I gave him one last glare before crossing my arms, "Cocky bastard." He shook his head before straightening up. "Sakura I was only trying to protect you." I shot him a look and held up my hand, "Save it, Sasuke. The way I see it you were only making a bigger mess of things. Now I think you need to go get Gaara and clean it up."

"Hn, you said you loved me when we were younger. I wanted you to be there with me and to-"

"And to give you Uchiha hers. To be your little baby making machine, and after I'm done making them I can baby sit them to and be a regular old maid cooking and cleaning while you are out on missions. You know I would get attached to you in the one sided relationship we would have, and I would stress if you would be coming home safely or not." Could just see it me being a regular civilian. I didn't want that life. I like my life as a ninja and wouldn't give it up for anyone or anything. Sasuke just shook his head and looked down in defeat. "You may not think I do, but I know you Sasuke, like the back of my hand."

He sighed and began to walk out of the room. "Sasuke, you kept coming after me and trying to get with me and all I have to say is did you ever love me?" I sat still in my bed looking at the ceiling. He grabbed the portable IV when he answered, "No."

My eyes shifted to him as he grabbed the handle, "Would you've ever loved me?" He never looked at me as he answered quietly, "No." I nodded my head as he left the room. Nope, Uchiha Sasuke never did and never would love me, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

So.. THIS FIGHT SEEN/CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLE!

**Every chapter is horrible**

Thanks -.-

Ok guys so please review and tell me how I can make this better. I think its sucks. and everything escalates too quickly.


End file.
